Tongue
by sweetsacrifice93
Summary: Sesshomaru beats the crap out of Inuyasha while he is looking for Kagome. But Sesshy decides to have a little fun with the hanyou. One shot just one chapter. Enjoy! SessXInu Yaoi warning


**A/N: Just felt like writting some insest youi paring. And Sesshomaru Inuyasha sounded fun right now. So ya this is what I got. I wanted bondage but whatever. Enjoy! Rated M just incase. WARNING LEMONS! Not much though mostly just kissing. **

Tongue

* * *

He slowly slid the sword into the flesh of his half brother's arm. Creating enough pain to satisfy himself, and maybe just enough so he could make the half breed listen to what the superior one was trying to say.

Inuyasha bite back a cry as the metal slowly broke through the muscle and tissue of his lefty shoulder. He pulled away and fell on his knees to the ground below the two. The oldest stared down at the weak dog eared boy in front of him.

The half breed glared death at the older one from the ground by his feet. The hatred and anger radiating off of the two dog demons.

"Damn you Sesshomaru! Just give her back to me. All I want is Kagome, and I'll leave." He spat, blood from the earlier blows running down the side of his mouth. Sesshomaru studied the sweat that ran down Inuyasha's face and top chest.

_'Why is he so weak unlike me? Is it because he is just a half demon. The human part of him slowing down his ability to withstand more blows and hits.'_

The great demon lord of the west grabbed the handle of his sword and moved it sideways. Creating the effect he wanted, a blood sizzling scream from the pained boy. In a fast fluid motion the sword was pulled out of his shoulder and placed back into his waist belt.

"What is the point to all of this Inuyasha?" He asked. Inuyasha looked at him from behind his bloody bangs. 'Wh..what the hell do you mean? I want Kagome back, I love her!" Sesshomaru shrugged and sat down on the ground beside the giant flourishing tree he was resting on earlier.

"Just pointing out the obvious Inuyasha, Kagome came to me getting away from you," he waved casually and smirked. "She's mine and you can't take her back. She wouldn't want to go back anyways." Inuyasha growled and brought a hand up to his belt's sheath.

Sesshomaru knew what he was going to do and let the poison flow through his fingers. He flicked his wrist and hit the sheath away from his hands. Inuyasha had lost the Tetsagia earlier during the battle, and due to his position. Could not retrieve it back.

Sesshomaru 'tisked' him and rested back again. "We can't have you getting your precious sword back now can we?" he mocked. Inuyasha growled and just sank more to the ground. His wounds he had gotten from Sesshomaru bled, causing him to loose lots of needed blood. Which was making him very tired and even weaker by the minute. Sesshomaru knew this and was taking advantage of it.

Sesshomaru stood up slowly and walked over to the hanyou. Inuyasha watching every move his older brother made. Sesshomaru knelt down behind him and gently grabbed a piece of Inuyasha's pure white hair. Running his fingers through it as his warm breath hit the side of Inuyasha's neck.

The half breed found his chance then to strike the older one. He brought his hand up behind him to strike his demon brother. But was stopped as a magenta stripped hand grabbed it in it's own. Inuyasha gasped and struggled. Which was an failed attempt to anything.

Sesshomaru squeezed it hard feeling satisfied when the hanyou shrieked in pain. He let his grip loosen and brought it to the ground beside them. He started kissing paths up the hanyou's neck, squeezing his hand harder each time he got closer to Inuyasha's face.

The younger boy cried in pain and fear. Elbowing the elders gut. Sesshomaru a little winded behind him quickly recovered. Bringing his other hand to the other shoulder he slowly brought the poison back up through his finger and drew small circles on the hanyou's exposed collarbone.

Inuyasha screamed in pain as the acid burned through his skin and started running fire through his veins. he started to pant with exhaustion as the lord's poison ceased. His eyes started to feel very heavy and foggy. Sesshomaru leaned in by his ear and smirked.

"Come now my little hanyou, can't you have any fun? Don't die on me yet." Inuyasha gave him a soft glare and spit out a little bit of blood that was in his mouth. Sesshomaru roughly grabbed Inuyasha's jaw and turned it towards his face.

His burning gold eyes glaring into the others. He smiled and sighed. "Inuyasha, a couple of hits can't have you unconscious yet." Inuyasha blinked heavily and moved his head slightly in an attempt to free it from Sesshomaru's grip.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip on his chin and inched closer. His nose touching the others bloody one. Sesshomaru slid his finger gently over Inuyasha's lips. Smearing the blood with it. He smirked and slammed his light pink ones on top of the others dark red ones.

Inuyasha moaned in shock as Sesshomaru licked the blood off of his lips. His mouth opened from the sound, which gave the demon a chance of access. He jammed his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth. Probing all the crevasses and every single curve there was to investigate. He savored the irony taste of blood that was settled in the hanyou's mouth. He brought his tongue back and pushed away from the younger half demon.

Inuyasha's eyes were half lidded when he pulled away. His mouth still hanging open. He was in shock. Have dead shock, that's it.

Inuyasha slowly touched his lips and looked at Sesshomaru. "You sick fuck! What the hell was that?!" Sesshomaru laughed and stood up.

He shrugged and walked back over to his tree. He looked back at the hanyou from over his shoulder.

"There's nothing fun in torture unless there's a little tongue Inuyasha."

* * *

A/N: YA!!! I rather prefer Ed/Envy as a youi paring but whatever. PLEASE R&R It's a one shot so this is the only chapter. Bordem fic really.

S.S


End file.
